


Letting go

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: "Warning"  5.22 spoilers | What was going on through Fitz's mind during THAT scene .





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i did this to myself and to you. I felt something was missing in "that" scene. And no it wasn't him saying her name . Don't read if you feel the finale damaged you too much. I had to write this down to make sense of the scene and understand this precious boy who is a hero and deserved better . The fact is he couldn't think clear in his condition,he was scared and shaking from the shock. This was inspired by LOST's last scene with Jack in the bamboo forest. If Jack could see the church and being with Kate then Fitz deserves to see Jemma happy with him in their cottage.

He can't feel a thing down below, everything feels so heavy on him. So cold .

_My legs_

He can't see clear anymore, he can't hear either .

_I can't feel my legs_

This isn't right. All he sees is white and black spots, his left ear feels blocked . Polly , they have to save Polly before it's too late.

He feels the air is getting too thin as Mack pulls another huge block away from him . He can swear he hears her voice.

Worried and he knows she will be upset he end up hurting himself.

_My legs  I can't feel them_

He closes his eyes and he can smell it , her perfume . He feels he is back at the Sci-ops  , he sees it so clear.  Their lab . Jemma looking at him , smiling .

 

" There you are, buddy.... You had me worried. ....I got you, Turbo."

He is feeling the shakes in his hands, he feels the pain but he can't stop shaking. His leg is broken, it has to be.

"I think it's broke. You're gonna have to carry me out."

He sees _it_ , in their faces. But it's getting too cold.

"I think it's a bad break, 'cause I can't feel it."

"Relax, buddy. You just breathe. "

"Huh? -Yeah"

Breathing is too painful now for him.  

"I'm -- I'm gonna stay with you."

He can hear it in Mack , in his voice but everything around him are without focus , he can't think anymore. He can't hear _him_ either. He is silent for the first time in awhile and he is glad for that.

"Right. We should hurry up and...get Polly out, 'cause she's in danger."

"She's safe now"

He sees May but not clear anymore. Everything goes darker and darker .

"Hey, you got her out. You did good, Turbo. You did really good."

 

"Okay"

He can't make sense of what is happening anymore. His hand are cold and numb. He tastes the blood in his throat coming up .

 In a flash he sees it , a meadow and Jemma wearing a white dress. She is happy. Smiling .  And there it is.  

Him, walking up next to her. He looks so young  and happy.

There is no sound anymore just a buzz in his ears that is getting louder and louder. 

He is there with her , walking side by side barefoot in the grass.

He can feel his own heartbeat , it's getting stronger and stronger , beat by beat . He thinks just for one moment how peaceful it feels . There is no pain .

"Hey, Mack... ...I think my legs are broken."

There is no meadow anymore. Just the darkness and it's so cold .

"You've been through worse"

He is back in the bottom of the sea . With her . As he should be. Together always.

 

He can let go now.


End file.
